beyond_bordersfandomcom-20200216-history
Samraj Sabah
|job = Ambulance driver |path = Abductor Unclassified Killer Enucleator Arsonist |signature = Organ removal |mo = Abduction and imprisonment Death via botched surgery |victims = 1 killed 2 attempted 1 abducted and tortured 1 attempted abduction |status = Deceased |actor = Karthik Srinivasan |appearance = Harvested }} "In death, he shall live again." Samraj Sabah was an abductor and killer who appeared in Harvested. Background Samraj was born a Dalit, a member of the lowest caste or "untouchable" according to the Indian traditional caste system. He worked as an ambulance driver in Mumbai, while his father Mahal worked as a rickshaw taxi driver. One day, Mahal became severely dehydrated, and Samraj himself drove his father to the hospital, which he didn't know was controlled by a black market organ trading ring. Because Mahal was a Dalit, the doctors promised to save him, but they instead let Mahal die and then harvested his heart, cornea, and kidney so they could sell them to the highest bidder. Samraj became enraged that his father was deprived of a chance to be properly reincarnated before he could cremate his body in two days, as part of Hindu funeral rites. As a result, he began seeking out replacement organs from others so he could ensure Mahal would be reincarnated. He took advantage of tourists who he believed had the organs necessary to guarantee Mahal's reincarnation into a higher being. Harvested Samraj is first seen stalking Will Duncan at the Holi festival. Once Samraj abducts Will, he takes him to his house, where he removes his kidney and then dumps him in an alleyway in Dharavi. While the IRT are being called in to investigate, Samraj is next seen in his house putting Will's kidney in Mahal's body. Will later dies from heart failure. After a failed attempt to abduct a young boy, Samraj abducts another tourist, Zak, and uses a tool to remove both of his cornea. Afterwards, he dumps his unconscious body and puts Zak's cornea on Mahal. Later, Samraj abducts Travis Barnes and takes him back to his house. There, Samraj speaks to his father's body in Indian, saying that he had found the most beautiful eyes in all of India, as they were from a handsome rich man, but adds that the man wasn't kind. Then, Samraj moves back to Travis, planning to remove his heart and put it inside Mahal. When Samraj removes Travis' restraints, Travis fights back, forcing Samraj to incapacitate him. Then, he douses his house in gasoline, just as the IRT show up. Confronted by Garrett, Samraj picks up a lit lantern and threatens to drop it if he comes close. He then tells him that he just wanted to bring his father back to life, as he has suffered enough, and explains that the doctors treated his father like he was nothing. Afterwards, Samraj drops the lantern, igniting the gasoline. However, Garrett manages to rescue Travis, while Samraj is killed. Modus Operandi Samraj targeted foreign tourists celebrating the Holi festival in Mumbai, selecting those who possessed certain characteristics or personalities, and therefore, the organs he needed. He would lure them to his father's taxi service with various ruses, knock them out by injecting them with a sedative in the neck, and take them to his house. There, Samraj would tie by their wrists to a chair and extract the organs he needed from them and transplant them into Mahal. He would then release them, dumping them in random locations in Dharavi. However, as his medical knowledge was severely limited, the surgeries he performed on the victims were botched, resulting in severe injury and even death. Profile The unsub is a local male between the ages of 25 to 45 who is likely a power-reassurance offender, meaning his intention is to harm his victims, but not to kill them. He has low self-esteem and a low social standing. It is believed that he wants his victims to live since he took the time to suture his first victim's incision and bandage his second victim's eye-sockets, which are acts of remorse and guilt. He dumped both victims in locations where they would be found so that the damage he inflicted on them could be rectified. The brutality he displayed on his second victim points to a devolution that will only make him more dangerous. He is fixated on the festival since it provides anonymity for him. As a local, he can move to and from different locations without drawing attention to himself. Based on the organs he took from his victims, the unsub might be trying to make some kind of statement. Because of the function of the kidney and the eyes in a person's body, he may be lashing out at the toxicity and blindness of the tourists at the festival. He is familiar with the area and confident enough to dump his victims out in the open. He may have made a complaint or threat about the festival that the police received. He has medical knowledge and access to medical equipment such as the syringe and drugs he uses to subdue his victims. From this, he may work in the medical field and has a criminal record. Known Victims *2015: **October 27-28: Will Duncan **October 28: ***Aiden ***Zak ***Travis Barnes ***Jack Garrett Appearances *Season One **Harvested Category:Beyond Borders Characters Category:Criminals Category:Asian Criminals Category:Deceased